Parmi les étoiles
by Windr3aver
Summary: Un grand péril menace Runeterra. La League of Legends pourrait bien être débordée par des champions devenus incontrôlables : les Mages noirs et les Néantins veulent s'approprier le pouvoir des Étoiles d'Ionia. Mais leur enfant, Soraka, est prête à protéger celles qui l'ont élevée. Varus, quant à lui, découvrira un bien étrange complot et devra faire face à ses démons...


[DISCLAIMER : tout ce qui a trait à _League of Legends _appartient à Riot Games.]

_Nulle différence entre l'être et le non-être, si on les appréhende avec une égale intensité_. Emil Cioran, _De l'inconvénient d'être né_, sage et écrivain de Zaun, an 786 après la création de Valoran.

PRÉLUDE : LA _LEAGUE OF LEGENDS _MENACÉE

_Institut de la guerre, au centre de Runeterra, le onzième jour du onzième mois de l'an 1126, cinq heures de l'après-midi_.

Reginald Ashram, Haut conseiller suprême, leva sa main droite au-dessus de la table et la posa sur une petite sphère d'un gris éthéré. Elle se colora d'un bleu lumineux. « La réunion extraordinaire peut commencer », annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre. Il tourna son regard vers les six invités et les deux autres membres du Haut conseil d'arbitrage.

« Bonjour, messieurs les invocateurs en chef. Vous êtes au nombre de six : Demacia, Noxus, Piltover, Zaun, Freljord et Bandle City sont représentés. Les principaux États de Runeterra, qui connurent jadis la guerre. Comme vous le savez, la _League of Legends _a été créée pour maintenir l'ordre et l'équilibre sur notre continent, en réglant les conflits dans un tournoi régulier mettant aux prises des champions choisis par vous. Ceci plutôt que sur un champ de bataille aux massacres sans fin, où tous les coups sont permis, les civils assassinés, les prisonniers torturés... Les autres États, comme l'Urtistan ou Kumungu, sont en passe de nous rejoindre, ce que nous acceptons volontiers...

- J'ai également entendu parler d'un grand invocateur représentant le Néant ! l'interrompit le chef yordle.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, d'avoir quelqu'un à la tête de ces immondes et dangereuses créatures qui n'obéissent qu'à elles-mêmes, fit remarquer le délégué de Piltover. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Cho'gath sur les Champs de Justice, il semait la terreur sans distinction de camp. Je ne parle même pas de ce mage complétement cinglé du nom de Veigar, qui ne cherche qu'à détruire Runeterra...

- Surveillez votre langage ! s'irrita le yordle. Veigar n'est pas un néantin d'origine, il est yordle comme moi, et aucun yordle ne peut être traité d'« immonde et dangereuse créature », même s'il est devenu maléfique. »

Le représentant de Demacia leur lança un « silence ! » méprisant, et s'adressa directement au Haut conseiller Ashram.

« Pourquoi nous avez-vous convoqués ? Est-ce à propos des Néantins ?

- Tout juste, répliqua Ashram. J'ai vaguement entendu cette rumeur de grand invocateur des Néantins, mais nous n'en savons pas davantage pour le moment. Le fait est que cette bande de héros qui se promènent anarchiquement sur les Champs de Justice pose problème. Ils brouillent l'équilibre des forces en présence, et développent de tels pouvoirs que les habitants de Runeterra qui observent les matchs bien sagement depuis chez eux commencent à paniquer. Ils ont peur – non sans raison – que les Néantins ne deviennent invincibles et que la _League _ne perde le mince contrôle qu'elle exerce sur eux. Fort heureusement, ces créatures et sorciers ne semblent pas travailler de concert, ni avoir de plan précis. Sauf si j'en crois le rapport que j'ai reçu sur mon bureau hier soir.

- Quel rapport ? Que disait-il ? lança le délégué de Piltover. Le noxien et le freljordien, qui assistaient à cette réunion avec un ennui croissant depuis le début, observèrent soudain Ashram avec intérêt.

- Les arbitres des Champs de justice ont observé un comportement suspect. Les mages noirs coordonnent davantage leurs frappes, travaillent de façon moins individualiste. Vous savez qu'officieusement, nous appelions « Néantins » non seulement les champions originaires du Néant – Cho'Gath, Malzahar, Kassadin, Kha'Zix, Kog'Maw – mais aussi ceux dont l'âme s'est perdue dans les ténèbres, et qui ne sont plus citoyens d'aucun État : parmi lesquels Veigar dont vous parliez. Sauf que cette appellation plus large tend à devenir réalité. Par exemple, on a vu Veigar et Malzahar cumuler leur puissance pour battre un champion adverse.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le piltoverien. Ces champions sont incapables de se donner des règles à eux-mêmes, comment pourraient-ils faire équipe !

- Et ce n'est pas tout, clama Ashram. Les services de renseignements de la _League of Legends _ont découvert un document suspect dans une ancienne demeure de Syndra, qui était brûlé aux trois quarts. La seule information que nous avons pu en tirer mentionnait l'utilisation d'une puissante magie corruptrice qui permettrait de soumettre les Étoiles d'Ionia, et de plonger Runeterra dans un chaos sans bornes – ou sous le pouvoir des mages noirs réunis, ce qui revient pour ainsi dire au même. Nous avons des raisons de penser que le commanditaire de tout ceci pourrait bien être le mystérieux et peut-être futur invocateur des Néantins, dont parle la rumeur populaire. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment.

- Si vous dites vrai, la _League of Legends _est en grand danger, et tout Runeterra du même coup, conclut d'un air sombre le délégué originaire de Demacia. La sphère bleue se décolora.

**ooo**

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'est de l'Institut de la guerre, une porte s'ouvrit et des yeux émeraude apparurent. Le soldat noxien qui s'était aventuré là, et qui faisait partie de l'escorte officielle de son grand délégué auprès du Haut conseil, n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf ! » : une faux lui trancha la gorge, et la clé qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche tomba dans un cliquetis de métal. Fiddlesticks avait, comme on avait pu le voir par le passé, tué quiconque ouvrait sa chambre.

**ooo**

Le compte-rendu placé dans les archives de l'Institut de la guerre, daté du 11/11/1126, mentionne que ... _l'ambassadeur de Zaun, resté impassible lors de toute la durée de la réunion, proposa d'enquêter et de mettre Syndra aux arrêts. Cependant, les renseignements rapportèrent qu'elle avait bien évidemment disparu de la surface de Runeterra ... autre fait inquiétant : Fiddlesticks avait disparu de la chambre dans laquelle il était cloîtré depuis la création de la _League of Legends_, et ce, sans laisser de trace_. _Personne n'avait rien vu. Pourtant, on ne l'avait jamais vu tenter de s'échapper, même quand on avait jadis ouvert sa chambre_ ...


End file.
